Embarazo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Le gustaba mirar las estrellas. Una pequeña sensación de paz le invadía todo el cuerpo. Ya no pensaba en embarazos indeseados ni en sabelotodos estúpidas - "el beso que lo inició todo" de EEQCR - femslash! - Gui


Gui: ¡Nuevo reto! Soy una pesada. Lo dejaré, en algún momento. Sé que puedo dejarlo. ¿No me creéis capaz o qué? Ay, en fin, de nuevo: reto Off-Scorse de Agosto del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas: "El beso que lo inició todo". Disfrutad :).

Disclaimer: Extintor rojo, mesa blanquita, que vean todos que no soy Rowlincilla.

* * *

**Embarazo**

¿Algo que le gustase? Mirar las estrellas, tumbada en el balcón de su chalet de verano, lejos de las civilizaciones muggles llenas de luces que las velaban a todas ellas, pequeños puntos sonrientes en el cielo. Sólo las estrellas le proporcionaban una paz momentánea. Todo a su alrededor se había desmoronado después de los últimos acontecimientos. La paz tras la Batalla de Hogwarts y la segunda Guerra Mágica ya había muerto en su vida. Pero en eso podía pensar mañana, después de que las estrellas se marchasen.

Le gustaba contarse el cuento de su hermano: la osa mayor, cuyas dos ultimas estrellas apuntan a la estrella polar que indica el norte, que es el final del asa de la osa menor a cuya derecha está Cassiopeia, la W.

Vaya letra, la W. No es que fuese precisamente bueno pensar ahora en W. W como Weasley. Pobretón Weasley. Trío Dorado. Harry Popotter. Y sabelotodo Granger. Qué mierda de asociaciones más estúpidas. ¿Qué hacían en su cabeza? Su guerra no se estaba quieta. No podía dejarla en paz ni contemplando estrellas.

Maldita fuera Granger. Que arda en el infierno, sí, eso tiene que ser. Que alguien la mande al otro lado.

La muy traidora estaba embarazada. Ella también podía quedarse embarazada, no era tan difícil, pero ella no se había quedado embarazada. Había sido Granger. Había tenido la indecencia de ir a pedirle perdón. Era estúpido de su parte. No le debía nada. Sólo un par o unas diez docenas de noches ardorosas en las que tenía miedo de morir de placer. Nada más. Podía quedarse embarazada. Nadie se lo impedía. Obviamente, ellas juntas no habrían podido nunca. Pero el recto camino de la heterosexualidad solía recoger a muchas chicas perdidas en aceras indeseables.

Qué poco acertado había sido el momento que escogió la sabelotodo para decírselo. Estaba excitada y necesitaba saciarse. No lo entendió del todo. Granger, entre dos jadeos, lo susurró. Estoy embarazada. No pudo decirlo de corrido, claro, ella también estaba excitada. La frase las tensó a las dos pero no les bajó el calentón. De hecho, siguieron más intensamente. Luego ya fue otra cosa.

Maldita Granger y malditas estrellas que la traían a su mente. Todo la traía a su mente. ¿Qué momento había que maldecir, sobre todos los demás? Esa pregunta estúpida fue acertada. Lo recordó.

Era un aula de estudio, de las que habilitaron cuando reconstruían la biblioteca. Iba por casas pero unos niños habían incendiado la de Gryffindor y los alumnos se habían repartido. Hufflepuff estana cerrada. Ravenclaw estaba llena. Granger fue a la de Slytherin.

Pansy no lo había notado hasta que se quedó casi vacía por la hora. Granger seguía escribiendo frenética sobre el papel. Cuando se fue Daphne, Pansy alzó la abeza para saludarla y vio a Granger. Unas horribles ganas de ir a molestarla la asaltaron. Necesitaba hacerlo. Se quedó quieta, pero a los tres segundos no pudo resistirse y se levantó. Sólo había una pareja de críos de doce años a parte de ellas.

Pansy le susurró al oído. Granger pegó un respingo.

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?

-Molestarte un rato.

Chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio. Detectó una fugaz mirada a su boca de Granger que sólo estaba incómoda, pero a Pansy le gustó pensar que a la sabelotodo le gustaba su boca. Siguió jugando con ella mientras hablaba, imaginándose cómo sería besar a Granger para hacerlo todo más real. Cada vez estaba más incómoda, y miraba los labios de su compañera preguntándose horrorizada si Pansy querría besarla.

A ninguna se le habría ocurrido de no ser por los malentendidos que crearon sus diferentes actitudes. Hermione asustada, miraba los labios de Pansy como si allí estuviese la respuesta. Pansy, pensando que a Hermione le atraía su boca, seguía jugando con ella y estaba cada vez más convencida de que no le importaría saciar la sed de Granger. Hermione lo notaba y se imaginaba la situación. Curiosidad. Se asustó de pensarlo. ¿Le provocaba curiosidad?

Seguían hablando y lanzando bullas sin demasiada puntería, porque el verdadero asunto era que se acercaban cada vez más, las dos atraídas por la actitud desafiante de la otra. No era más que un malentendido. Sólo un malentendido, pero que las había colocado en esa situación. Pansy no aguantó. Hermione miraba demasiado sus labios. Las dos querían saber qué ocurriría si lo hacían.

No fue más que un pico, pero en seguida, se decidieron y siguieron profundizando. Pansy deseaba besar a una chica hacía tiempo. Hermione sentía ganas de besar y no tenía a Ron. Qué más daba la persona de enfrente. Solo querían el beso.

Pansy la hizo levantarse, y la llevó a un rincón. Seguía pensando en los dos críos. Una vez en el rincón, decidió colocar las manos de Hermione a su gusto, en la nuca la una y bajo la falda la otra. Ella se colocó igual y le metió mano descaradamente a Hermione. Eran un espejo. Cada cosa que hacía era repetida por la sabelotodo.

La situación se volvió incontrolable. No había nadie para pararlas. Los dos críos se habían ido y ya nadie pensaba en ellos. Un Slytherin había entrado, había intuído el panorama por los ruidos y se había ido sin hacer ruido.

Maldito primer beso, primer todo con la sangre sucia asquerosa. Pansy la veía a menudo desde entonces y cada vez que volvía, perdido el calentón, se daba asco a si misma. Al cabo del tiempo se lo decía a Hermione. Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia. Lo suyo era masoquismo. La odiaba y la deseaba. Había un morbo oculto en algún lugar que no podía quitarse.

Y estaba embarazada. Pues bien, que lo estuviese. ¿Y a ella qué? Llevaban desde Hogwarts así, y Granger seguía oficialmente saliendo con Weasley, y luego oficialmente casada. Pansy seguía oficialmente con muchos chicos, distitos cada seis meses. ¿Qué más daba si estaba embarazada? ¿No habían seguido de todas formas hasta el final cuando ella se lo dijo? En realidad, el morbo aumentaba. Con un hijo en la tripa sería más divertido. ¿No? Las estrellas seguían ahí. El chico salió al balcón.

-Pansy...

-Quiero que me hagas un hijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, venga, vamos a la cama. No me quedan condones.

El chico estaba encantado. En realidad no asumía lo que eso podría acarrearle a él (responsabilidad). Solo quería el ahora.

¿Estaba embarazada? Pues bien, Pansy también lo estaría.

* * *

Segundo "beso que lo inició todo"... Voy a ir a pedir el último posible. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
